


[Podfic of] A Life Less Ordinary, by Sunsetmog

by bdr28



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/pseuds/bdr28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon needs a new place to live, and so does Brent's friend Spencer. The problem is, they're running out of options, and the only affordable apartment will only rent to a young professional couple. Are they desperate enough to pretend to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Life Less Ordinary, by Sunsetmog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wenchpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wenchpixie), [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Life Less Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237254) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Thank you to Sunsetmog for providing blanket permission to transform and for writing a lovely story.
> 
> This was written for Wenchpixie as part of the Bandom_Holidays 2014 Exchange, and as such, the creator shall remain anonymous until reveal day.
> 
> The streaming version of this podfic will not contain information about the author's identity. However, the download version will state "Read by ______" at the beginning, so please do not listen to the download version until after reveal day (honor system!)

[A Life Less Ordinary [MP3 Download]](https://www.mediafire.com/?j8ya61sp5zsdh8x)


End file.
